


Cuddles

by wisekrakens



Series: Your Heart Is Next On My Hit List (A Series Of Attempts Fueled By Writer's Block) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisekrakens/pseuds/wisekrakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” Scott says as he kisses Isaac’s forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> horacethecorgi on tumblr: "How familiar are you with Scott/Isaac? Because I’d totally be down for some platonic (or non-platonic) cuddles."
> 
> Instant Scisaac: just add plot.

For once, it doesn’t matter how it happened. It just matters that it happened.

“Hi,” Scott says as he kisses Isaac’s forehead. Midnight stakeouts had gotten so much more pleasant since it happened.

Isaac groans and moans and does his level best to look as undignified as a sleepy teenage werewolf can look. Some of it’s even an act.

Scott smiles. “The witch is moving,” he whispers, and mourns very quietly when he realizes they don’t have the time for a proper kiss. The last three witches the pack had snarled at had ridden minivans, not broomsticks, and one of them had even been a bone fide soccer mom.

Her name is Nancy. She’d hung around Beacon Hills, made reluctant friends with Deaton, and does freelance work for the pack sometimes – the kind of magic Stiles and Lydia really shouldn’t be touching without someone more experienced supervising their pretty little heads, and the kind of magic Deaton won’t touch at all. Derek and Allison were outvoted.

Isaac groans loudly, as though Scott’s thoughts about Nancy had pained him deeply. “Stereotypical good-for-nothing – I have a history test in seven hours, does she realize that?!”

“Probably not,” Scott answers, and the face Isaac makes has him throwing his timeline worries to the wind. They kiss.

“C’mon,” Scott says. He pulls Isaac to his feet, and they give chase.


End file.
